


With Liberty, and Justice for All

by HistoryFire1776, IntelligentDreams



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, Assassination Plot(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, F/M, Hamilton References, Heavy Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryFire1776/pseuds/HistoryFire1776, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentDreams/pseuds/IntelligentDreams
Summary: When a secret organization known as Historiae Mutat plans to change history as we know it, one AP history teacher is the only one with the power to stop them. Teaming up with two of his best students, Mr. Stephen Kirk travels back to the American Revolution, determined to end Historiae Mutat once and for all. With Historiae Mutat planning to snuff out the tiny flame of America's great democracy through assassinating our first President, the future as we know it is at stake.Both sides will do anything to win...but will our trio be willing to pay the price of victory? Or will they have to accept the consequences of failure?





	With Liberty, and Justice for All

 

“Right. Everyone, open your binders to page 32-- I need to go over your homework for tomorrow. Of course, it’s another Harmonic Analysis for the Very Religious-”

Groans filled the air of the Advanced Placement Music Theory classroom, and a young woman rolled her eyes, hiding a smirk at her teacher’s rather creative assignment titles. The blue-eyed teen opened her binder, listening attentively as Mr. Clearwater -whom the students often fondly addressed as PC- described common mistakes music theory students tended to make on that particular assignment.

But alas, her focus was soon to be disrupted.

“Would Elizabeth Franklin please report to Mr. Kirk’s room immediately?”   
Elizabeth Franklin frowned as she heard her name on the announcements, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Last she checked, she wasn’t aware of anything bad she had done...but then again, Stephen Kirk was an unpredictable man. As head of Trillium High School’s world championship Mock Trial team -in which he had to put up with forty six high schoolers pretending to be attorneys and witnesses in court cases-, he was quite fond of the unexpected, often throwing things at his students when they couldn’t see it coming.   

“I suppose you should go, Liz.” Mr. Clearwater sighed, shaking his head as he glanced at the young junior. “Mr. Kirk is not a patient man,  that much I know to be true. Just check the group chat for anything you might have missed, alright?”

Liz giggled quietly, nodding in understanding as she grabbed her backpack and binder. “That’s a bit of an understatement, PC.” she muttered, much to the amusement of her classmates who had the pleasure of being taught by Kirk in the past. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, she walked out of the classroom, humming a jaunty tune quietly under her breath. The hallway was nearly unoccupied, given that most of the students were in class, but there were a few stray high schoolers lingering in the area. Elizabeth offered them each a shy smile, averting her eyes as she headed towards Mr. Kirk’s classroom.

“What could that man want with me?” Liz mumbled to herself, frowning. “I haven’t done anything bad, last time I checked...” she trailed off uncertainty, her frown deepening as she pushed her glasses further up her nose. 

Oh, well. She supposed she would find out eventually.

Moments later, she arrived in Kirk’s classroom, which was currently packed with students. His sixth bell class was spread out throughout the room, some sitting on the floor while some sat at their desks. The screen in the front of the room was currently playing the movie adaptation of  _ Les Miserables,  _ a sight that allowed for a wide grin to appear on the young woman’s face. Les Mis had always been one of her favorite musicals, and while she wasn’t too fond of the movie adaptation, she knew pretty much every single word to the Original Broadway Cast album. 

Well aware of the curious stares of the AP Euro students, Elizabeth hesitantly approached Mr. Kirk’s desk, her gaze darting around the room in order to distinguish whether or not she knew anyone that was present. Satisfied when a negative answer to that question was produced, Liz focused on Mr. Kirk, whose nose was buried in a book she immediately recognized.

“Ah, yes.  _ Lies My Teacher Told Me _ .” The junior chuckled, and Mr. Kirk jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, closing the book with a snap. “A rather well written book-- I’m glad to see you’re taking my book recommendations to heart.”

Momentarily startled by Elizabeth’s sudden appearance, Stephen flinched, before regaining his composure. “Yes...it’s rather fascinating.” He admitted, sighing. “Loewen’s a talented writer, and makes some good points. I might have to make some of my colleagues read this.” The teacher laughed quietly, eyes dancing with amusement. 

“I’m sure many of them would enjoy it.” Elizabeth agreed, tucking a strand of ash-brown hair behind her ear. “I....” she trailed off, wondering how to continue the conversation from this point. 

“You’re wondering why I called you here today, aren’t you?” finished Stephen, sporting a small smirk on his face. He bookmarked his place in  _ Lies My Teacher Told Me _ before setting the almost four hundred page tome on his desk, and standing up. “I’m afraid that’s a conversation we must have in a separate room, and one we must have with one more person present. Kaitlyn’s waiting for us now-- she’s the other one I need to see.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow,  her curiosity now reaching indescribable levels. It was rare she met with Mr. Kirk in private, and even rarer that Kaitlyn joined them for those meetings. The last time she had met with him one on one had been during mock trial, when she had needed to discuss various issues her team was having. 

“Okay, then.” She mumbled, before following Kirk out of the room. 

The duo walked down the hallway, conversing in quiet voices about mock trial and history-- you know, the usual. 

Finally, they arrived in Mr. Kirk’s office, where Elizabeth found Kaitlyn already present, spinning around and around on a swivel chair with a grin on her face. 

One of Elizabeth’s best friends, Kaitlyn Paine was an avid student of history, and a first-time participant in Trillium High’s mock trial program. They had known each other for quite a long time-- longer, perhaps, than Elizabeth had known any of her other friends. 

It was for this reason that Kaitlyn’s wide, hazel eyes lit up with delight as soon as she laid eyes on her friend, jumping out of her seat in excitement and bounding over to the duo. 

 

“Lizzie! I didn’t know you’d be here!” She grinned, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder as a wide grin crept onto Elizabeth’s face.

“And I didn’t know  _ you  _ would be here!” Elizabeth exclaimed happily, nearly bouncing on her heels in excitement.

Whatever Kirk had planned for them, it was going to be good. 

Speaking of the Devil, the man was smirking, knowing he wouldn’t regret what he was about to do. Enlisting Kaitlyn and Elizabeth to help him protect the world he had grown to love would certainly prove to be beneficial, especially since his mission involved one of their key passions: history.

“Right,” Stephen cleared his throat, beckoning for the two girls to sit down. “Let’s get down to business. I only have fifteen minutes to explain what I want you to do, since I can’t keep you during seventh period. Goodness knows your teachers would have a fit!”

“No doubt about that. Mrs. Emmons would be furious if I missed any more orchestra than I already have.” Elizabeth muttered, shaking her head. “Even if my absence was approved by a teacher.”

“Exactly.” The european history teacher nodded, sitting on his desk and gazing down at the two students. “I have an important mission for you two, though. Something I wouldn’t dare entrust to anyone else, not even the seniors in mock trial.”

Elizabeth’s eyebrow rose into her hairline at that, and she found herself to be quite intrigued. She leaned forward in interest, waiting for her teacher and mentor to continue speaking. 

“And that is?” Kaitlyn queried quietly, exchanging a look with Elizabeth.

“Before I continue to explain, I must ask you not to interrupt me.” Stephen smiled slightly, only continuing when he saw the two students nod in agreement. “This information is not to be repeated outside this room, for it could jeopardize everything we know and love.”

The mock trial coach rubbed his forehead, taking a deep breath before continuing. He could feel Elizabeth and Kaitlyn’s piercing gazes on him, but he paid them no mind, and continued to talk.

“When I first started teaching at Trillium High School, I joined an organization known as the American League of Historical Preservation. It was an organization that had been founded just that year, and it mostly consisted of high school teachers who taught some sort of history. Do you know what the goal of this organization is?”

Elizabeth and Kaitlyn exchanged a look, holding a silent conversation with their eyes before shaking their heads.

“To put it bluntly, the goal of the ALHP is simple: preserve the historical timeline featured in our textbooks,” Stephen held up a hand as the two girls opened their mouths to speak, the expression on his face urging them to be silent. “A terrible war is being fought, and for my side, the consequences of losing it...” he closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his fists. “The consequences of losing it would be astronomical.”

“W-Why is that?” Elizabeth mumbled, her voice barely audible as she gazed up at her teacher. She was clearly enraptured by his tale, but she couldn’t hold in her curiosity any longer. 

“Before there was the American League of Historical Preservation, there was another organization.  _ Historiae Mutat, _ which came into being some time back in 2002. It originated in Germany, with the goal of changing history as we know it...but one thing in particular: ensuring the victory of Germany in World War Two.”

“WHAT?!” Elizabeth gasped, her eyes wide as she stood up. “But that’s....that’s...”

“Impossible?” Kirk finished, hiding a smirk. “Nothing’s impossible if you’ve got enough nerve, Ms. Franklin. You’ll learn that soon enough.”

“How would they go about changing that, though?” Kaitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow. “To do that, they’d have to eliminate the main opposition Germany had, which I believe was the United States, Soviet Union, and England...” she trailed off, clearly deep in thought. Suddenly, her face paled, her eyes widening in shock. 

Glancing over at Elizabeth, she could see that her friend had likely reached the same conclusion, as well.

“They’re trying to eliminate those three countries, aren’t they? By changing their history?” Elizabeth whispered, fear creeping onto her face. 

“Precisely,” Stephen nodded, a sad smile on his face. “They’re trying to change history, and in doing so....they’re putting us  _ all  _ in danger. Not just those that live in the three countries, but  _ the entire damn world _ . That’s where you two come in.”

“US?!” The two friends yelped in unison, their eyes wide. 

The European History teacher grinned, nodding once again. “Yes, you.” He then turned around, rummaging for something in his shirt pocket before pulling out two red carnations. Handing one to Kaitlyn and the other to Elizabeth, he winked, before sliding his hand back into his pocket. 

“The ALHP has agents stationed all throughout the time stream-- Ancient Egypt, the days of the Roman Empire, you name it. It’s always been difficult to predict where HM will strike next, but these at least will help my colleagues identify you as fellow members and allies.” Kirk informed them, beginning to pace back and forth as he spoke. “Once you arrive at the designated time period, I believe they will take the shape of chokers of some kind. Fashionable enough to be noticed, but stereotypical enough for the time period.”

“When you get there, your first order of business is to seek out Dr. Benjamin Franklin.” He added, only to be interrupted by a gasp from Elizabeth.

“Benjamin Franklin? As in...as in...my too-many-times great grandfather?” She choked out, eyes wide. 

“Yes. That is the very Ben Franklin to whom I am referring.” A smirk crept onto Stephen’s face as he rubbed his hands together, a borderline evil grin. “ One last piece of information; you also need to know members of HM can be identified by a signet ring on the left-hand pinky finger. The ring depicts the letter “V” for the word vernichten, which means to destroy in German.”  At this bit a serious gaze passed between Elizabeth and Kaitlyn. 

“Well, then.” Stephen sighed. “Since that is taken care of, I do believe we can continue on with our day. Which reminds me...”

He trailed off, before concentrating for a moment, and snapping his fingers. 

“Have fun!”

The smirk on his face was the last thing Kaitlyn or Elizabeth saw as a gong rang somewhere in the distance, and the world went dark.


End file.
